


In the Public Eye

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: American Politics, Daisy Johnson is the only Marvel Superhero, F/M, First Kiss, Inhuman rights, Kissing, Makeouts are Mandatory, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Public Display of Affection, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy surprises Phil outside the Capitol building.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Written for the prompt 'Public' for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Drabble-a-thon.

The crowd outside the Capitol building, many of them wearing 'Quake' tees or hoodies, are cheering and chanting "Quake! Quake!", and as Coulson and Daisy appear, the noise seems to treble. He glances sideways at her, seeing the usual mixture of embarrassment (he thinks she'll never stop being embarrassed about her fame) and amusement in her eyes as she takes in the sight of so many people cheering for her. They've just overseen the signing of the Executive Order that makes it illegal for people to treat Inhumans as enemies of the state. It doesn't mean an end to their persecution, not really, but it does mean Inhumans have the same rights as mere humans now. Which is a step in the right direction.

"Quake! Quake! Will you marry me?" yells a voice, louder than the rest, and Coulson looks down into the crowd to see a young man waving a "Marry me, Quake!" banner – he's seen them before, of course, and teased Daisy a fair bit about their presence at public events.

"I can't marry you," she calls back, and the crowd quietens down considerably as they stare at Daisy.

"Why not?" yells someone – Coulson can't tell if it's the same guy, or someone else.

"I'm with this guy," she shouts back, then grabs Coulson's hand and tugs him into her personal space. He only manages a confused "What?" before her mouth lands on his, her right hand curling around the nape of his neck, while her left arm settles across his back. 

He's never been kissed so thoroughly in a public place before, and he takes a moment to respond before his arms wrap around Daisy and he kisses back, sliding his tongue eagerly against hers.

He's only vaguely aware of the whistles and cheers in the background.


End file.
